bach_khoafandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Đài phát thanh
nhỏ|phải|300px|Trạm phát sóng ở [[Motala, Thụy Điển]] nhỏ|phải|300px|Tháp phát thanh [[Trondheim, Na Uy]] Đài phát thanh là bộ phận quan trọng cấu thành hệ thống truyền thông của một quốc gia. Cơ quan này có thể thuộc sở hữu tư nhân hoặc của nhà nước. Các chương trình phát thanh thường là chương trình thời sự, tin tức, chuyên mục, chương trình giải trí (âm nhạc, đọc truyện, trò chơi phát thanh...), thông tin quảng cáo,... Thông tin được truyền đi bằng sóng vô tuyến từ các cột hoặc trạm phát sóng để đến được các thiết bị thu như đài radio hoặc điện thoại di động. Ngày nay, tín hiệu vô tuyến cũng được truyền qua đường cáp quang hoặc vệ tinh để đến được những vùng xa xôi. Các chương trình phát thanh cũng được cung cấp trực tuyến trên Internet và có thêm kênh truyền thanh có hình. Chú thích Tham khảo Xem thêm *Đài truyền hình Đọc thêm * Briggs Asa. The History of Broadcasting in the United Kingdom (Oxford University Press, 1961). * Ewbank Henry and Lawton Sherman P. Broadcasting: Radio and Television (Harper & Brothers, 1952). * Fisher, Marc Something In The Air: Radio, Rock, and the Revolution That Shaped A Generation (Random House, 2007). * Lewis, Tom, Empire of the Air: The Men Who Made Radio, 1st ed., New York: E. Burlingame Books, 1991. ISBN 0060182156. "Empire of the Air: The Men Who Made Radio" (1992) by Ken Burns was a PBS documentary based on the book. * Ray, William B. FCC: The Ups and Downs of Radio-TV Regulation (Iowa State University Press, 1990). * Russo, Alexan der. Points on the Dial: Golden Age Radio Beyond the Networks (Duke University Press; 2010) 278 pages; discusses regional and local radio as forms that "complicate" the image of the medium as a national unifier from the 1920s to the 1950s. * Scannell, Paddy, and Cardiff, David. A Social History of British Broadcasting, Volume One, 1922-1939 (Basil Blackwell, 1991). * Schwoch James. The American Radio Industry and Its Latin American Activities, 1900-1939 (University of Illinois Press, 1990). * White Llewellyn. The American Radio (University of Chicago Press, 1947). Liên kết ngoài ;Patent * , Georg Graf von Arco, "Radiotelegraphic station" (December 1913) * , Richard Pfund, "Station for the transmission and reception of electromagnetic wave energy". (November 1914) * , Gustav Reuthe, "Antenna for radiotelegraph station" (February 1917) ;Một số đài phát thanh *Trang chủ của Đài Tiếng nói Việt Nam *Nghe VOV trực tuyến trên TNVN.gov.vn *Bản đồ phủ sóng của VOV * http://vovnews.vn/ Báo điện tử Đài Tiếng nói Việt Nam (VOVNEWS) *http://vovgiaothong.vn/ Báo điện tử VOV Giao thông *Federal Communications Commission website, fcc.gov *DXing.info - Information about radio stations worldwide *Radio-Locator.com- Links to 10,000 radio stations worldwide. *BBC reception advice *DXradio.50webs.com "The SWDXER" - with general SWL information and radio antenna tips. *RadioStationZone.com - 10.000+ radio stations worldwide with ratings, comments and listen live links *RadioBeta.com, search for stations around the globe *Online-Radio-Stations.org - The Web Radio Tuner has a comprehensive list of over 50.000 radio stations *RadioStations.com has a directory of radio stations and real-time music listings *ZoZanga.com List of radio stations and real-time music listings *MyTravelTunes.com Search for radio stations throughout the U.S. *Radioguide.fm Radioportal with more than 10.000 radiostations and real-time listening. *UnwantedEmissions.com - A general reference to radio spectrum allocations. *NEC Lab - A tool to design and test antennas for Radio broadcasting. be-x-old:Радыёстанцыя * da:Radiostation de:Rundfunkgesellschaft en:Radio broadcasting es:Radio (medio de comunicación) fr:Station de radio ko:라디오 방송국 id:Stasiun radio he:תחנת רדיו ms:Penyiaran radio nl:Radiostation ja:ラジオ放送局 no:Radiostasjon pt:Radiodifusão ru:Радиостанция (техника) uk:Радіостанція zh:電台